Open My Heart Again (re uploaded)
by Mystique Panache
Summary: Chasing her love, she sets sail. On the vast sea she gets to meet the Straw Hat Crew, travelling with them and getting to know them better, they become very important to her; they become her friends. Her feeling of love changes.. clueless Ayoma has to go through a hardest decision.. "friends" OR "love" who does she choose? summary is kinda cliche but hope you read and like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story.. so do help me by giving suggestion please.. ^^**

**I wrote this one a while back****_, actually m reposting it :)_**

**I have tried my best to portray the characters as the are but sanji is a little OOC. He is still a gentleman but not a pervert-pervert. And my story doesn't include a Zoro-Sanji fight (****? ****ﾟﾘﾞ****)**

**Beginnings are always messy. So please help me improve...**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own One Piece.. :'(( (A/N : I always wanted to write this bwahahahaha ) but i do own Ayoma..**

**CHAPTER 1 **_**P-P-P-Pirates?**_

_The wide blue sea... It's the only thing there is as far as I can see.. I wonder if it was right thing for me to do this.. Set sail on my own on this tiny row boat.. And just when I was praying for things to not to get worse... I felt small drops of rain on my skin... I have been sailings or more than weeks... I am out of food supply and damn this rain. Does it plan to stop anytime soon?_

_And to add up to my misfortunes, I saw the the tides come up and swallow my boat. It turned upside down. I tried hard to stay on the surface. But I was losing my strength.i started feeling dizzy.. I guess this is the end.. All I wanted was to see you see you again._

I could hear whispers around me. I slowly opened my eyes. But to my surprise, I see a boy with straw hat staring at me with a wide grin, just few inches away. "Oh, she woke up!". He smiled... _He is way too close._ I pushed him and shouted, "Back off, you Idiot!"

"If she can shout as soon as getting up, I guess she is okay, let's call Chopper." Said a guy with green hair, who was standing in the corner. He looked kinda mean..

"Excuse me.. " a voice said from my other side. I turned around, to see a skeleton... "The ske-skeleton.. spoke.." I managed to blurt out before passing out again..

After I woke up again, I saw the boy with the straw had and the green haired guy from before. And a raccoon perhaps. Then I remembered the accident in the sea and realised that I was now on a soft, warm comfy bed. "HOW DID I GET HERE?!"

Just then some other people entered the room. "Oh! She is awake now." I _guess I was saved by these people._

"Don't let Brook in.." A blond said as he entered the room. "He will scare her again. We cannot afford to let such a pretty little missy get frightened."

"Aww come on you don't remember? You were swimming on tides, you are stupid.. shishishishi..."- the guy with the straw hat said.

"I was not swimming on tides. My boat CRASHED. And I am not stupid", I shouted. "Anyways thanks for saving me."(Now in a normal tone)

"Hi! I am Luffy." The straw hat boy said. "Nice to meet you. And they are my Nakama" And then he started introducing others- Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Ussop, Franky, Nami, Robin. Some just smiled or nodded at me while some said "hi"

"I am Ayoma , thank you for saving me. Nice to meet you."

"Mmh Ayoma, why were you swimming on tide?" Luffy asked again.

_Is he nuts? I told him I wasn't swimming yet he..._

"I was not swimming. Don't you understand?" But then again he wasn't even listening to me. I wanted to punch him so bad, I clenched you hand but I had to controlled my anger.. _Calm down Ayoma_

Just to distract myself I asked them, "What are you guys doing on sea, Travelling?"

"Kind of." The orange haired lady answered. "To be more precise we are pirates."

"P-P-P-PIRATES?"

**~End of the Chapter~**

**CORRECTION, REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!**

**i hope you people will like it .. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story and for the review! :) **

**It's the second chapter hope you will like it.. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I would love to… hehehe**

**It's kinda short...**

**CHAPTER 2: **_**Getting Along!**_

"P-P-P-Pirates?"

I hate pirates… I always have..

"Yes." Luffy shouted, proudly. "One day I am going to find One Piece and become the king of pirates. "Would you like to join in?"

"Nooo… I hate pirates like hell and as if I would join you!"

"aaeee…" Luffy whined. He looked a little hurt. I felt bad about it but they were pirates and pirates are supposed to be evil, I shouldn't be feeling sad. I just need to get out of here.

I got up to leave but some one spoke, "You are not fully recovered yet. Just lay down." It was the raccoon...

"Aaah ! The raccoon spoke!", I screamed, pointing again the raccoon in front of me.

"Shut up! I am a reindeer not a raccoon!" He replied quite annoyed.

_This definitely was one weird ship; there are talking skeleton and reindeer. I need to get out of here. Right now._

Then suddenly there's a growl. And now I realised I hadn't had food for days.

_Damn you stupid stomach. Awwwh I am hungry but I have to hurry out now. They are pirate. Oh God, why did I end up on a pirate ship?_

Then my stupid stomach grumbled again.

"3 3 Ayoma- chwan! I will bring you lunch that will help you build up energy right away. 33" the blond guy said in a singsong kinda voice, hovering around you. Literally with pink hearts for eyes. Then he rushed out.

"You should stay for a while. Sanji's cooking is great!"- Luffy said with drools out of his mouth. _Isn't it you who wants to want to have it more_. I wanted to say it but decided not to.

"You can stay till you get better at least." The reindeer suggested.

_Should I stay? I am hungry and they don't seem like a bad lot. A few days won't hurt I guess_.

So I decided to stay. "Okay I guess..." I said in a low voice, embarrassed. Then all of them smiled and went out letting you rest. So I sat on the bed in a more comfortable position.

Later Sanji entered the room with a tray on his hands. He seemed quite normal now.

"Princess, your lunch is here." he spoke.

I looked at him, his blond hair was covering one of his eyes, his curly eyebrows, and he was wearing a well fitted suit. _Woah he is handsome. Wait, what are you thinking Ayoma.. Calm down.._

Sanji placed the tray in front of me. He pulled a chair sat beside the bed. The aroma was splendid. So I started to gobble it up. I don't know whether it was because I was hungry or because it was really good as Luffy mentioned. The food felt like it was the tastiest food I ever had..

"Thank you! The food was great." I said as I clapped my hands.

"Did you like it?" Sanji asked. You could see that he was blushing. "No! I loved it!"

"aww.. Aayoma-chwaan~~~~ 3 3" sanji said as he started spinning around the room again, with his cute pink-heart-shaped eyes. And you smiled looking at him.

There was a knock on the door. "I am coming in.." Chopper said as he entered the room. He looked at Sanji and said, " Sanji, you must let Ayoma rest for now." Then he turned to me and said, "Ayoma there's a medicine on the table, have it and take a rest for now."

"Aye Doctor!" I said saluting.. I took the medicine and thanked Chopper for looking after me. I knew he was the doctor in the crew.

"Shut up, you jerk, your words don't make me a bit happy"- he said slight blushing and dancing. (A/N: isn't Chopper so cute?) I looked at Sanji, confused, hoping he would help me with what was going on. O_o "He seems happy.." I whispered.

Sanji smiled and said, "Don't worry! He is always this way. You should take some rest." I laid down Chopper followed by Sanji left the room. Sanji slowly closed the door behind him.

I don't know why but I was blushing slightly, I just smiled to myself and tried to get some sleep.

**With this it is the end of the chapter.. **

**I hope you liked it.. I m hoping I will get some reads :( :(**

**Mystique Panache**


End file.
